Dia libre
by Tianx
Summary: Naruto y hanabi se aburren vamos a ver que pasad


AN: ADVERTENCIA esto tal vez un limón, pero es un lollicon así que por favor si usted encuentra ofensiva lollicon no continúe (Para aquellos de ustedes que no saben lollicon son niñas entre las edades de 6 y 12) técnicamente hablando todo el tiempo pre-Naruto limones salto son lollicon o shotacon (niños pequeños), pero éste cuenta con una niña de unos 8 (Hanabi).

Se lleva a cabo justo después de los exámenes chuunin y la invasión. Los personajes son OOC (Naruto es un pervertido total.)

Ahora, para el resto de ustedes, ¡diviértase!

Descargo de responsabilidad: ¿Por qué incluso se inventan estas cosas en el primer lugar? Todos sabemos ya.

Era día de Naruto sale y se aburría, y Naruto aburrido es una cosa mala, después de todos sus mejores bromas ocurrieron durante o justo después de la clase de historia en la academia.

Naruto considerado salir a ramen, pero que no alcanzó su fantasía, la chica en el stand hizo bien. "No me importaría comer su ..." pensó Naruto con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Perdido en su pensamiento muy pervertida no vio a Hinata en su camino y accidentalmente tropezó con ella.

"¡Ah, siento Hinata-chan, yo no te había visto."

"Está bien Naruto-kun", respondió ella en voz baja, y luego la golpeó.

"Na .. Na .. Naruto-kun" se las arregló para balbucear antes de fintas.

Al no ser un mal tipo Naruto no podía dejar a una chica en el medio de la carretera "alguien podría secuestrar y tocarla y ... hacerla darles de comer ramen hecha por Ayame-chan que tendrían trabajo en su cocina, desnudo y ... " Cue hilo de sangre.

'No Naruto, malo, ningún pensamiento de chicas desnudas y ramen. Camine si fuera poco, acaba de caminar fuera. Y tendría, pero tenía que hacer algo con Hinata. "Sé que voy a llevarla a casa y trabajar fuera de mi erección!" Exclamó: abit demasiado alto, en una calle llena de gente, en medio del día.

Obtener miradas extrañas de los transeúntes, rápidamente agarró a la chica inconsciente y se fue corriendo.

Naruto, por algún milagro, sabía donde vivía Hinata, saltó el muro y corrió alrededor de la parte posterior del compuesto mirando a través de cada ventana cuando iba en busca de su dormitorio.

'White bedroom ... Plain dormitorio blanco llano ... dormitorio blanco llano ... Más grande dormitorio blanco ... extraña habitación oscura que tiene todo el equipo de bondage que cualquier persona perversa jamás podría desear ... dormitorio blanco llano ... dormitorio blanco llano ... dormitorio rosa poco con volantes, esto debe ser es

Naruto saltó por la ventana abierta y puso Hinata en la cama.

'No puede ser cómodo para dormir con esa chaqueta pesada en' pensó Naruto, por lo que ser considerado con cuidado abrió la cremallera y se la quitó.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando él pensó "hmm, creo que no puede ser cómodo para dormir con su equipo de ninjas en pie, a pesar de las fundas están cosidos a los pantalones" de nuevo, ser considerado él tomó sus pantalones también. Ahora todo Hinata tenía el era su superior de rejilla sobre una fuerza de peluche negro sujetador deportivo y un par de bragas de algodón suave que parecía una o dos tallas demasiado pequeñas.

"Mira ... tan suave ... debe ... touch-pensó Naruto, con la mano avanza poco a poco su camino hacia su entrepierna.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer a mi hermana?" llegó una popa, aunque la voz de niña.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para encontrar la hermana menor de Hinata de pie allí su ropa interior con el pelo ligeramente mojado y una toalla en la mano.

"Nada de lo que vas a entender 'hasta que seas mayor", fue la respuesta de Naruto.

Hanabi envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo por la decencia antes de autoclave "Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente, que estaba tratando de abusar de ella. Usted Sicko no es aún despierta!"

"No era, iba a umm ... ehh ... hmmm ... no lo entenderías chibi!"

"Puedo ser pequeño pero soy un infierno de mucho más maduro de lo que!"

"¿No!"

"Son también!"

"¿No!"

"Son también!"

"¿No!"

"Son también!"

"Pruébalo!"

"¿Cómo?"

"Usted dijo que era adulto, te diste cuenta." Encajar Naruto

Hanabi concentra duro por un momento antes de que salte "Sé que sólo tendremos que comparar y ver!" "Yo soy un chico y tú eres una chica que no se pueden comparar."Respondió Naruto

"Bueno, entonces voy a me comparo con Hinata."

"Bueno, es muy difícil comparar personalidades porque Nee-chan es mi todo lo contrario" "Exactamente ella ha crecido y usted no es!" interrumpió Naruto "Como estaba diciendo! Vamos a tener que comparar las características físicas". dijo Hanabi, no del todo pensando que a través de la declaración. Mente de Naruto bajó inmediatamente a la cuneta y se quedó allí.

"Está bien, entonces ... usted es corto y Hinata no es" Hanabi Naruto miró por un momento y luego dijo: "Bueno, no es exactamente de altura, ya sea!"

"Bueno, entonces ..." dijo Naruto "... Usted no se pueden comparar en el departamento de mama", como él atravesó fishnet hormiga sujetador deportivo de Hinata mostrar turgentes senos copa B de Hinata y pezones rosados suaves.

"Bueno mis pezones son más grandes", dijo Hanabi rodeos quitándose la toalla de nuevo.

"Eso es porque has estado ahí de pie medio desnuda durante los últimos 10 minutos fresca de la ducha"

"A continuación, hacer de ella con fuerza." Llegó la respuesta de Hanabi.

Naruto Hinata inclinó y tomó suavemente su pezón en la boca antes de chuparlo. "Ver los suyos son más grandes Hanabi"

"Mi pelo es más largo" Hanabi casi gritó.

"Eso no cuenta que cualquiera puede cortarse el pelo cuando lo deseen, en cualquier longitud que quieren, ¿algo más?" dijo Naruto

"Le di el último es su turno"

"Bien, entonces ... Apuesto clítoris de Hinata es más grande", dijo Naruto tomando un cuchillo y cortando las bragas "look" de Hinata dijo extendiendo las piernas de Hinata exponiendo su coño bien afeitado.

"No. ¡Uh! Ver la mía es más grande!" dijo Hanabi mientras ella se quitó las bragas y se muestra su pequeño coño, siendo calvo.

Naruto la miró por un momento antes de decir: "Yo no lo veo bien ven a sentarte junto a Hinata para que pueda comparar a los dos bien"

Hanabi se sentó junto a Hinata y relajado en la cama con las piernas abiertas.

Naruto se sorprendió, el clítoris de Hanabi era alrededor de una pulgada de largo! No estoy seguro de lo que estaba viendo, Naruto empujó suavemente el clítoris de Hanabi haciéndola gemir.

"Por favor, no hagas eso, que es muy sensible"

Naruto se retiró el dedo, "¿cómo te fue conseguir tan grande?" -preguntó casi para sí mismo.

Hanabi se sonrojó y murmuró "Hinata me golpeó allí ayer con una huelga Juuken durante el combate."

"¿Cómo lo hace? Quiero decir que no es exactamente un disparo de regulación." Naruto parecía confundido

"Bueno, ella estaba tratando Hakke: Sanjuunisho por primera vez en una pelea y trató de esquivarlo."

"Así que es muy sensible eh? Quiero ver lo sensible que es!" gritó Naruto empujó su cara entre las piernas de Hanabi y comenzó a chupar su clítoris.

"Kyaa! No, ¿qué estás haciendo?" gritó Hanabi ahora tienen miedo.

"No te preocupes pensar en ella como otra prueba para ver quién más crecido, que uno de vosotros corre más rápido!" Y con eso Naruto vuelve a unir sus labios con los clítoris hinchado de Hanabi. Hanabi sabía que estaba mal, pero la boca el gusto de Naruto estaba dando era simplemente increíble! Los dedos de Hanabi rastrillado por el cabello de Naruto mientras empujaba su cara más profunda en el coño impúber.

Sólo tomó treinta segundos para Hanabi a cum, con la espalda arqueada y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Hanabi se recuperó lentamente y apenas oyó Naruto dice "Hinata está todavía fuera, así que no puedo bastante probar el último de ella, pero aquí es uno que puedo, ¿cuál de ustedes es más fuerte."

Hanabi estaba confundido por un momento antes de que ella sintió que algo grande se abra camino en ella. Ella parecía aturdida por lo que estaba sucediendo, y vio a Naruto empujar su enorme polla en su "No es demasiado grande! Ahhh!" Naruto atravesó su himen y Hanabi gritó.

Naruto comenzó a retirarse antes de golpear de nuevo y repetir. "Hanabi-chan eres tan fuerte!" Exclamó la aceleración. Hanabi estaba en conflicto que no podía decidir si quería gritar de dolor o gemir de placer, Naruto estaba llenando su estiramiento completo y ella le encantó.

Naruto comenzó a chupar uno de los pequeños pezones de Hanabi pellizcar pequeño coño de la otra Hanabi tomado medidas drásticas contra la polla de Naruto ordeñándolo mientras se acercaba, pero Naruto se mantuvo firme continuar libra dentro y fuera de la pequeña niña.

Pasaron cinco minutos y de nuevo Hanabi sujetan sobre él, Naruto gruñó y se descarga su esperma en su pequeño vientre. Naruto sacó con un pop húmeda y la besó antes de rodar Hanabi y llegar a una parada entre ella y su hermana sigue durmiendo.

"Naruto-kun ... umm podemos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez? Me gusta esa sensación cuando me frota o poner su cosa en mí."

"Un orgasmo." Dijo Naruto

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hanabi

"Un orgasmo, eso es lo que ese sentimiento se llama cuando todos sus músculos van apretada y se siente bien." Fue su respuesta "Y no es una cosa que es un grifo o una verga o el pene, si usted quiere decir el nombre propio. Y el tuyo es un coño o vagina o vagina."

"¿Se puede meter la d-polla en mi coño de nuevo-p" Hanabi preguntó tímidamente. Naruto rió "Suenas como tu hermana tartamudez así, hablando de su hermana que ha estado fuera por un tiempo ... Algo que no me parece bien."

Hanabi se incorporó un poco "sí sé lo que quieres decir, que por lo general se despierta después de unos 5 minutos, pero que ha sido qué? ¿Una hora?"

Naruto tiene un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y le guiñó un ojo Hanabi, "Ella se ve tan lindo para dormir, tal vez debería empezar en ella mientras está dormida." Hanabi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando Naruto y decidió seguirle el juego "Mmm, tal vez, pero tal vez debería hacer otra vez y ser mi novio"

La respiración de Hinata se aceleró, algo a la vez de ellos se dio cuenta. Naruto sonrió "Es una lástima, si Hinata se despierta tal vez yo le preguntaría a cabo" Naruto se acercó y comenzó la digitación Hinata ligera "estoy seguro de que nunca dejaría que un bonito coño como ir a perder tal vez te llevo en la oferta Hanabi ... "

Hinata sacudió vertical "no me Naruto-kun no dejes!" -gritó agarrando su brazo. Naruto Hinata dio un beso "Si usted me puede convencer, yo no te dejaré"

Hinata a horcajadas sobre él y se sonrojó "Na-Naruto-kun, por favor, ser amable." Naruto sonrió "Claro Hina-chan" Naruto le dio la vuelta para que él estaba en la cima. Él bromeó suavemente su entrada frotando su pene arriba y abajo a lo largo de su vagina, asegurándose de que pierda su clítoris cada vez. "Ohh, Naruto-kun por favor dejar de broma." Le rogó "¿qué debo hacer?"

Hinata se sonrojó "lo puso en mí .." murmuró.

"No lo has dicho?" todavía burlarse de ella idiota.

"Lo puso en mí ...", dijo, no es mucho más fuerte que la primera vez

"Todavía no puedo oírte", dijo Naruto sonriendo

"No me jodas ya!" -gritó

Naruto se hundió hasta el fondo "Eso es extraño no desgarro, ¿ha sido una chica mala Hinata?"

"Hinata negó con la cabeza" ¡No! Nunca Naruto-kun! Yo nunca te he traicionado! Me rompí durante el entrenamiento el año pasado ... "se fue apagando hacia el final.

"¿Cómo me has traicionado? No estábamos exactamente juntos. Olvídalo" Naruto se echó hacia atrás y se estrelló de nuevo en "Hmm, creo que Hanabi es, o al menos era más fuerte"

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo "Yo s-a veces juego con mi mismo pensando en ti ..." dijo tímidamente. Naruto la miró y sonrió "Bueno, ahora usted nunca tendrá que volver a jugar con usted otra vez, todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedir y yo te rasco que pican para usted" se volvió a Hanabi que estaba viendo le atornille fijamente a su hermana " lo mismo se aplica a usted Hanabi "

Hinata miró entristecido "No soy yo más por ti?" En respuesta Naruto comenzó a golpear con ella en un ritmo increíble, Hinata arqueó la espalda mientras se acercaba, pensó que todo había terminado, pero él continuó, llegó una y otra vez, su mente cerrando formar la sobrecarga sensorial. Finalmente Naruto salió de ella y agarró Hanabi chocando contra ella una vez más.

Violó Hanabi hasta que llegó, él le dio la vuelta y se hundió de nuevo en embestir en su apretada vagina. Él vino en su poco tiempo después, toque la simiente de Hanabi sensación Naruto en su vino duro.

Naruto tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento "¿Responde eso a su pregunta Hinata?"

Hinata asintió tristemente "Si tienes que hacerlo, no voy a dejar de tomar otras chicas a la cama, siempre y cuando no me dejes!" Hinata comenzó a llorar.

"Anímate Hinata tal vez usted puede unirse a mí con las otras chicas. I no tiene que ser el único que dormir con ellos"

"¿Qu-Las niñas pueden tener relaciones sexuales con otras chicas? ¿Cómo?" preguntó Hinata en estado de shock. Naruto volvió a Hanabi "Hanabi-chan ¿podría sentarse en su cara hermanas? No es demasiado difícil, pero con su coño por encima de su boca."

Hanabi se arrodilló sobre la cabeza de Hinata la doble carga de esperma de Naruto goteando en el mayor de la cara del dos. "Ahora Hinata todo lo que tienes que hacer es lamer el semen de Hanabi, Hanabi le diga lo que se siente bien y cómo lamer en ciertos lugares ok?" Hanabi asintió con la cabeza y luego gimió cuando Hinata empezó a lamer y chupar cum de Naruto de su coño.

Naruto se colocó en la entrada de Hinata. Empujó y empezaron a follar con fuerza, Hinata gimió en pequeño coño de su hermana haciendo que el más joven en cum en su cara, empapando ella en una mezcla de jugos.

Hinata le encantó, polla dura de Naruto en ella y el sabroso coño en su cara, que no le importaba si se trataba de su hermana pequeña, quería más mucho más, se dio cuenta de que iba a disfrutar de Naruto compartir con otras chicas, especialmente si se unió a ellos en el dormitorio.

Hanabi llegó por segunda vez y salió de su hermana para recuperarse.

"N-Naruto-kun más difícil por favor! Harder!" -gritó mientras él la golpeó en la cama. Naruto obedeció y comenzó a empujar con toda su fuerza, sus caderas dolorosamente hacer contacto con ella.

Hinata gritó mientras se acercaba, Naruto no se queda atrás. Él vino con un gruñido derramar a sí mismo en Hinata. Naruto besó suavemente mientras sacaba dejándola a recuperar en la cama junto a su hermana se puso su ropa y se fue.

"Me pregunto cuándo termina el turno de Ayame-chan?" dijo en voz alta mientras saltaba por la ventana.

AN: Bueno, ahí está. Todo hecho. Sí, se acabó. Creo que soy demasiado perezoso para hacer una secuela de esto. Por favor, tenga en cuenta si alguna vez lo hago hacer una secuela Hinata no será la pareja, sólo es pegajoso (no te odio cuando sucede eso?) Que podría hacer acto de presencia, pero no sería una gran parte, depende de lo que siento similares. Tengo 6 historias escritas en papel 3 (perdí el archivo que contenía el resto) de las cuales son completas, pero como he dicho antes, me gusta escribir y sólo lo hacen cuando increíblemente aburrido.

¿Te gustó? Por favor, no llama, para las personas que quieren porque la historia tiene una niña-le di una advertencia razonable para la mierda. Y para los otros que piensan que una niña de esa edad no puede disfrutar de ella ... la chica que vive al lado de mi casa ha estado masturbando desde que tenía cinco años, tipo raro lo sé, pero ella me enseñó mi primera porno-la que le robó a su padres armario cuando tenía 8. Scary mierda ahí.

Para aquellos de ustedes que también leyó mi otra historia, mejor que Ramen, tengo 2 capítulos enteros redactados, ahora tengo que escribirlas y escribir los limones (la parte más difícil-Yo creo que mucho más rápido que lo que escribo lo que tarda una eternidad conseguir todo abajo antes de que se me olvide (memoria de mierda)).


End file.
